


The Day Everything Changed

by NagitosHopefulLuck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Amami Rantaro's Sisters, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Physical Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitosHopefulLuck/pseuds/NagitosHopefulLuck
Summary: Korekiyo enjoys his limited time with Sister, but that is soon disrupted by the appearance of a new student.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction here, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can decide whether the relationship between Korekiyo and his sister is incest or if they are just a toxic family. Either way, trigger warning for abuse.

The house standing at the edge of the forest was always rumored to be haunted. The beautiful and very medieval curtains covered every window, giving the building a mysterious flair. The house itself seemed ancient, but that was far from the truth. In reality, it was fairly new, just worn down by the elements. Kids and teenagers alike all dared each other to visit the creepy building, however, not a single person had the bravery to make it inside the structure. Usually, the daredevils would come at midnight, making it close to the house, but would get frightened by the blood-curdling screams that emerged from the building. No one knew where the yelling came from, and they did not have the guts, nor will, to find out. Eventually, the structure was left alone since someone allegedly died after trespassing onto the property. The house was left to rot, along with all its mysteries. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice surfaced from the silence of the chilling establishment. “Korekiyo, dear, come make some dinner for us. I shouldn’t have to remind you. It’s routine by now.”

Korekiyo, who was deeply engrossed in a book that regarded the mystery of the Mayan civilization’s demise, flinched a bit at the sudden noise. The tall male carefully laid the book on the living room counter, making sure that no pages would be damaged. He made a mental note of which page he was on before walking into the kitchen. “I apologize Sister, my mind was focused on the novel.”

Sister, who was the voice from before, looked upset at the remark, sparking a deep feeling of guilt in Korekiyo’s gut. “Your eyes should only be on me. I cannot believe that you put a piece of literature over your own flesh and blood. You should be ashamed of yourself, Korekiyo. After all, no one will be able to love you like I can.” 

Korekiyo bent down to grab a pan from under the granite countertop. The kitchen is one of the most expensive, and beautiful parts of the house. Korekiyo had it remodeled since Sister loved to cook, but is unable to do so due to her illness. The tall male sighed in remorse as he did what his Sister could not. “I know Sister, and I am very pleased that you tolerate me. You have my sincerest apologies for letting my mind wander elsewhere. You deserve so much better than me, Sister.”

Sister’s face broke out into an evil grin, but she quickly composed herself. Korekiyo could not see her expression since his back was facing her. “If you feel so guilty, then promise not to love someone else more than me. Devote your entire existence to serve me, for I am the only one you can truly be happy with.”

Korekiyo responded without a second thought. “Of course, Sister. I shall do everything in my power to make you comfortable in the time you have left.” 

“Thank you, my dearest Korekiyo. I will be depending on you.” 

Korekiyo nodded while cooking their meal. Sister was already disappointed in the taller male, so he decided on making a quick dish. He did not want to inconvenience Sister with his presence any longer than necessary. 

A sizzling sound filled the room while Sister sat at the table, watching Korekiyo with a hateful eye. The long-haired male did not dare utter a word; he was cautious not to upset Sister. The silence was overwhelming for Korekiyo, making his breath uneven. Every once in a while, a hitch in his breathing could be heard throughout the room. Once the dinner finished cooking, Korekiyo made two plates, carefully setting them on the table. Then, he took a seat across from Sister, not touching his meal. 

Sister only ignored him, making Korekiyo tense up in his seat. “D-Did I do something wrong, Sister?” Korekiyo dared to ask after a few minutes of complete silence. 

“Do not stutter Korekiyo. It ruins your acceptability.” Sister started after setting down her fork next to her plate. “Also, do you believe you did something wrong? You should know the answer to such a facile question.” 

Sister’s eyes burned holes into Korekiyo as he tried to piece together an answer. “I should have put you over my novel, Sister. I deeply apologize.” 

“That is not the only issue here. Why was your breathing pattern irregular? There is nothing here to advocate such a reaction.”   
Korekiyo’s eyes widened for a second before settling down. “Upsetting you was not my intention, Sister.”

Sister sighed before patting her lap. “Come here.” 

Korekiyo stood up on shaky legs, afraid of what Sister would do, before slowly walking over to her. However, Sister pushed Korekiyo onto the ground before he could reach his designated destination. Sharp bolts of pain emerged from Korekiyo’s scalp as Sister harshly grabbed a handful of his long hair. “That response did not answer my query, so I can only assume the worst.” Korekiyo whimpered a bit, but shut up after receiving a glare in return. “Go clean up the table. You do not deserve any nourishment after such actions.” Sister let go of Korekiyo’s hair, letting him fall on the floor mercilessly. 

The tall male watched as Sister stood up from her chair and left the room on unstable legs. Once he was completely alone, hot, wet tears ran down his cheeks, staining the pale surface. Korekiyo did not sob since he was worried about annoying Sister, but instead got up from the hard ground. The lanky male cleaned up the table, throwing his own meal in the trash, before washing the dishes. 

The faucet was the only thing that could be heard in the room as Korekiyo finished the task that Sister gave him. It was only fair for him to do the work, after all, Sister was too ill to enjoy the simple things in life, so Korekiyo had to make up for it somehow. A feeling of guilt resided deeply within Korekiyo, as he could do things that his Sister could only dream of. One of which is going to high school. Every day, Sister would ask Korekiyo about the events that took place at school, hoping to live through her brother’s experiences. The taller male would oblige but still felt responsible for Sister’s pain. 

Korekiyo finished washing the dishes and walked to the room he shared with Sister. The space was personalized to his sister’s likings: the dresser held tubs of makeup, the closet contained clothes for Sister, and the shelves had rows upon rows of books suited to Sister’s taste. The taller male’s belongings were in a corner, not taking up much room due to the lack of objects. Korekiyo never heard an approval of the room from his sister but did not expect one. He was grateful that Sister allowed him to stay with her in the first place. “Korekiyo, dear, you know where to stay tonight. After all, you do not get the privilege of laying with me after the stunt you pulled.” 

Korekiyo nodded. “Of course, Sister. I apologize.” Sister ignored Korekiyo and laid down in her bed, back facing her brother. Korekiyo walked to his spot on the floor and laid down on the rough surface. His head had no support from the hard ground, and he would get cold from the lack of blankets around him. However, he wanted to please Sister after everything that happened today, and he knew that the luxury of the bed was not deserved. His eyes closed, and he tried to drift off to sleep, wanting to make things better the next day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korekiyo woke up with an aching pain in his back, due to the roughness of the hard floor. He slowly sat up, trying not to irritate his already sore body, but failed. It was routine for Korekiyo to feel this way, so he knew how to hide the pain. More often than not, Korekiyo would end up sleeping on the floor or getting a beating from Sister for problems he created throughout the day. The tall male did not mind anything, as he wanted Sister to be happy. He would take hit after hit if it made Sister’s anger lessen. After all, she was getting weaker by the day, causing both siblings pain. 

Korekiyo stood up and glanced at the bed where Sister was still sleeping. He carefully navigated the room to avoid waking her up and successfully got a new pair of clothes to take into the bathroom. The slender male set the clothing onto the countertop before turning on the shower. He stripped himself of his own clothing before stepping into the hot water. Korekiyo followed his usual routine of washing himself, but it did not satisfy him. He still felt dirty even after two rounds of washing his body, causing him to scrub his skin raw until the feeling went away. Korekiyo turned off the shower and stepped onto the fuzzy rug that laid on the floor. He grabbed a towel before drying off every part of his body. Then, he set the fabric aside and started to change into his school clothes. The garments consisted of his usual mask, a dark green sweater, and black pants that fit perfectly. Korekiyo added a few pieces of jewelry to the outfit before stepping out of the steamy bathroom. 

The skinny male walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Sister. She would eat after Korekiyo already left, but he still made the meal anyway. After all, Sister was more important than anything to him. He loved her deeply. 

Korekiyo placed the meal onto a plate and set it on the table where the two sat the night prior. Then, he picked up his bag, carefully placing his phone into it, before heading out the door silently. Korekiyo walked out of the chilling house where no one dared to go into. The rumors never bothered him, as people called him creepy on a daily basis, so his home was no different. Sister never heard any of the gossip surrounding the house since she was not allowed to travel on her own. Her illness kept her inside most of the time, which made Korekiyo upset that she could not see the outside world often. He sighed as he walked to school, following the same path he took every day. 

The tall male arrived at the school ten minutes before classes began, giving him plenty of time to travel to his classroom. As he walked to his destination, conversations of other students filled his ears. Most of it was gossip, but one thing sparked interest in him. “Did you hear? There’s a new student coming to school today! I heard he’s really hot!” A random girl whisper-yelled to her blonde friend. 

“Really?!” The blonde started, “Do you think I might have a chance?” The excitement in her voice was clear, and it made Korekiyo roll his eyes. It was just some more mindless gossip. However, he was curious about the new student coming today. There was a small possibility that the student would be in his class, but he hoped for the best. 

Korekiyo walked into his classroom five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, and he took a seat at the back of the classroom. He was able to observe everyone in his class from his chair, which was one of the best parts of his school day. Examining people had always been a strong suit of Korekiyo’s, and he used it to his advantage. Korekiyo could tell other people’s intentions just by the way they talk or walk, for instance. You would think that Korekiyo would have some friends since he theoretically knows how to interact with people, but he never pulled off a conversation with someone before. People call him ‘creepy’ or ‘weird,’ so no one actually bothered to befriend Korekiyo. However, he was fine with it. After all, he could pay more attention to Sister without the distractions that friendship would bring him. 

Korekiyo was brought out of his inner thoughts as the teacher walked into the classroom with a boy following suit. Korekiyo’s eyes widened at the sight of the male. The boy had avocado green hair that was messily styled, but strangely, it suited him. His outfit consisted of a striped navy blue shirt with light gray leggings to match. He wore many pieces of jewelry and had rings covering both of his hands. The male had enchanting green eyes, no doubt natural, with long eyelashes that girls would dream of having. The boy made eye contact with Korekiyo as he looked around the room, but the latter glanced at his desk before he could see the other male’s reaction. “Alright class, we have a new student joining us today, so please welcome him.” The teacher announced. 

The mystery boy chuckled before introducing himself. “I’m Rantaro Amami. I hope we all can get along.” Korekiyo’s heart nearly stopped at the sound of Rantaro’s voice. It was pretty deep, but strangely calming, like Korekiyo could fall asleep listening to it. 

Korekiyo could not make eye contact with the beautiful boy and decided to read the reactions of everyone in his class. Most of the girls were already swooning over Rantaro, like Kaede Akamastu, for example, while some of the guys looked annoyed. “Loverboy.” Kaito Momota muttered under his breath, which Korekiyo heard instantly. 

Kokichi Ouma giggled once he caught Kaito’s statement, and started teasing him. “Aww! Is Mr. Ass-tronaut jealous?” 

“Tch. You wish.” Kaito responded while glaring at Kokichi. 

“Nishishi~ You probably wish to be in his pants right now!” Kokichi exclaimed loud enough for the entire class to hear.

“Mr. Ouma, that is a detention for you.” The teacher stated before turning towards Rantaro. Kokichi let out an ‘awww…’ at the loss of attention. “Mr. Amami, feel free to sit anywhere you like.” 

“Thanks teach.’” Rantaro said before looking around the classroom for a free seat. There were two at the back, one on either side of Korekiyo, and one at the front next to Kaede. Rantaro eyed the seats next to Korekiyo and began moving there before a hand stopped him. 

“Why don’t you sit here? There’s a free seat.” Kaede sweetly suggested as she blocked Rantaro’s path with a hand. 

Rantaro seemed surprised at the interruption, but nodded nonetheless. He dropped his bag next to the seat and sat down next to Kaede. Korekiyo frowned beneath his mask, the fabric rustling at the action, but forced his face back to a neutral expression. Korekiyo was reminded of Sister, and how he promised to only love her. The tall male convinced himself that staying away from Amami would be better than forming a friendship with him. After all, he survived this long without friends, and he made no plans to change that. 

“Let’s get started class. I’ll begin with attendance. Say ‘here’ if I call your name.” The teacher announced. She ran through each name until it was Korekiyo’s turn. “Korekiyo Shinguji.” 

“Here,” Korekiyo said from beneath his mask, focusing on the teacher at the moment, before being distracted by a green head of hair turning around. Rantaro looked at Korekiyo and smiled genuinely at him, making the latter blush a bit under his mask. Korekiyo quickly broke eye contact with the other male and took a notebook out, following his teacher’s instructions once roll call was over. 

Throughout the class, Korekiyo would find himself staring at the green-haired male, but tried to control his urges to talk to him. Instead, he focused on the lecture, knowing that Sister would want to hear about the subject he was learning. He wrote notes that would later be reviewed at home and was disappointed when the lunch bell rang. Korekiyo sat alone at lunch every day, not bothering to eat anything since he would have to take his mask off to do so. He would always get glares from the other students, but it did not bother him. Sadly, he was used to it by now. 

Korekiyo stood up with a sigh, being one of the last people to leave the classroom. It hurt to move since his body was still sore from sleeping on the ground, but he hid it perfectly. Korekiyo grabbed his bag and made his way to the cafeteria, avoiding everyone who he crossed paths with. He sat down in his usual seat in the corner of the room and began watching the interactions of the people around him. He kept an eye out for a particular male, but could not spot him among the others in the room. Korekiyo, again, fought the feeling that told him to talk to the new student. All his brain could think about was his promise to Sister. It was something that he could not break. 

Korekiyo’s thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled out the seat across from him and sat down. The tall male looked up from the table and was greeted by a pair of green eyes. “Hi, I’m Rantaro Amami. We haven’t been introduced yet.” 

Korekiyo’s heart skipped a beat when the male addressed him in that addicting voice of his. However, his appearance did not change since he was able to keep his emotions under control. “Greetings, my name is Korekiyo Shinguji.” 

“Ah, so I was right. Anyways, do you have a nickname you want to be called?” Rantaro asked while staring at Korekiyo. 

Korekiyo was surprised at the question since no one really cared enough to ask something like that. “‘Korekiyo’ is fine, but you may call me ‘Kiyo’ if you wish.” 

“Alright Kiyo. I actually have a question for you. Why do you sit alone? I’ve heard from the other students that you don’t have any friends.” Rantaro bluntly said. 

Korekiyo let out a low laugh at the statement. “Humanity may be beautiful, but people do not wish to spend time with me, nor do they have the same morals as I do. Nevertheless, I do not need friends. I have everything I need at home.” 

“Interesting. Well, I hope you don’t mind if we become friends then.” 

Korekiyo observed the male across from him for a moment, trying to decipher if the statement had good intentions behind it. After a moment, he responded carefully. “Very well, I do not mind if we become friends, but you should be aware that others will not approve of that decision.” 

Rantaro smiled. “I don’t need their approval. It’s not like they’re my parents or anything. Besides, I doubt they actually got to know you. They probably just assumed stuff about you from the way you act.” 

Korekiyo was intrigued that Rantaro could figure him out that easily. “Kekeke. That is very true. You must have good deduction skills.” 

Rantaro laughed a bit and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess you could say that, but you really learn a lot about people when you have twelve sisters.” 

“Twelve is quite a feat. You must be very good with people if you are able to take care of that many siblings. I, for one, only have a single sister.” 

“Really? That’s cool. What’s she like?” Rantaro asked.

“Ah, she is the light of my life. The one thing that makes my world turn. I love her dearly.” Korekiyo responded while thinking about Sister. 

Rantaro nodded. “It seems that you two have a good relationship.” 

Korekiyo froze at that statement. “Of course we do.” He was starting to sweat nervously for reasons unknown to him, and finally broke eye contact with the boy across from him. “I should get going. The bell will ring momentarily.” 

“Okay, well, I hope we can hang out soon. You seem very cool.” Rantaro replied as he got up from his seat. 

Korekiyo just nodded, not paying attention to Rantaro as he shot up from his seat. His palms were getting sticky from his sweat, and he tried to compose himself while walking to the classroom. Korekiyo was confused at his sudden discomfort when Rantaro commented about his relationship with Sister. He knows that they love each other, so what is the problem? Nothing should warrant a reaction like this out of him. 

By the time Korekiyo reached the classroom, he managed to calm down a bit. Rantaro, who was following Korekiyo to the classroom, seemed worried about him, but did not comment on it. Instead, Rantaro asked, “Do you want to walk home together?”   
“Hm?” Korekiyo was knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden invitation. “It would be a pleasure.” He finally responded after a few seconds of thinking. 

Rantaro smiled. “I’ll see you then.” Korekiyo felt heat rush to his face at the sight, and was thankful that his mask covered his expression. However, Rantaro had a knowing glint in his eyes which Korekiyo caught onto. “Here’s my number.” Rantaro handed Korekiyo a piece of paper that he must have written earlier. “Call me whenever you want. I’ll be there.” The shorter male winked at Korekiyo before finding his seat. 

Korekiyo was stunned at Rantaro’s sudden confidence, and a blush suddenly spread from his ears all the way to his cheeks. He just put the paper into his bag before settling down in his own chair. A few minutes after, the teacher walked into the classroom and started another lesson. This time, however, Korekiyo’s thoughts were only of Rantaro.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last period bell was heard throughout the school, echoing in every empty hallway, and signaling that it is now time for the students to leave. Korekiyo only had to put his notebook away, which took a few seconds, but stayed in the classroom until most students were gone. He glanced at Rantaro, who was having a conversation with Kaede, and waited for the male to finish talking. Strangely, Korekiyo was excited to walk home with Rantaro. The boy had been on his mind the rest of the school day, which gave Korekiyo mixed feelings. He was happy that someone like Rantaro would pay him any attention, but thoughts of Sister kept ruining the image in his head. Korekiyo knew that Sister would not approve of him being friends with Rantaro, and yet he would go against her wishes in order to be with him. It was strange for Korekiyo, as he never felt this way about someone before, not even about Sister. “Are you ready to go?” A voice spoke up. 

Korekiyo saw Rantaro standing in front of him and assumed that he finished talking with Kaede. “Indeed, I am. Shall we go to your house or mine?”

“Ah, I was kinda wondering where you lived. Is it alright for us to go there?” Rantaro questioned.

Everything in Korekiyo was screaming at him to decline the offer. Sister kept scolding him in his head, but there was something compelling Korekiyo to go against her. “Of course. Let us make haste. Sister is waiting at home for me.” 

Rantaro chuckled. “Of course.” The two began walking towards the front of the school, gravel crunching beneath their feet, before the ground eventually turned into dirt as they kept walking. Rantaro seemed a little cautious of where they were headed but kept it to himself. “Are we going the right way?” He asked after seeing a rundown house at the edge of a dark forest. It was the only building around, which made him a bit suspicious of the place. 

Korekiyo nodded. “Yes, this is the correct destination.” The two walked to the front porch of the house. “Thank you for walking home with me. It was strangely pleasant.” 

“Anytime. I’m glad we got to hang out. Oh, and remember to call me sometime.” Rantaro said before stepping away from Korekiyo. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Rantaro’s sleeve, not hard enough to pull him backwards, but not too light either. The green-haired male turned around to look at Korekiyo. “Yes? Is someth-” Rantaro was cut off when fabric met his lips, making his eyes widen at the sudden action. Korekiyo pulled back from the sudden kiss, feeling ashamed that he made a move the first day meeting someone.

“My apologies. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Korekiyo said after a moment of composing himself. 

“Yeah, that was pretty gay, but-,” Rantaro pulled Korekiyo into his arms, “-I was into it.” Korekiyo’s face flushed pink underneath his mask, which Rantaro noticed. “May I?” The smaller male asked while tugging on Korekiyo’s mask. The latter nodded which made Rantaro pull down the fabric, revealing red lips underneath. Rantaro leaned in first, surprising Korekiyo with a sweet and gentle kiss. Korekiyo felt lips move against his and he followed their pattern, the two moving effortlessly against each other. Rantaro pressed back with more passion than before, and the two stayed there for a while, kissing each other with a surprising amount of love. When Korekiyo pulled away, he could see red lipstick smeared across Rantaro’s lips, making him smirk a bit. 

“You look very good in red.” Korekiyo said while wiping the lipstick off the other male’s lips. Rantaro had a subtle blush on his face, which Korekiyo caught immediately. The tall male finished cleaning the other up and wiped his lipstick-stained hands on a handkerchief he brought. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Rantaro smiled. “Of course. Remember to text me.” The green-haired male left after winking at Korekiyo, who was also smiling, which was unusual for him. 

Korekiyo put his mask on after stuffing the handkerchief into his bag. Then, he picked up the material and turned the rusty doorknob, slowly walking into his house. The place was silent, no signs of Sister anywhere. However, Korekiyo found her at the table in the kitchen. “Good evening, Sister.” Sister ignored him and stared at the table, making Korekiyo grow anxious. The tall male sat down across from her, like he usually did every day after school. “Do you wish to hear about my day?” 

Sister looked up at Korekiyo with hatred in her eyes. “I doubt you would actually tell me the truth, dear Korekiyo. After all, you broke your promise to me.” 

Korekiyo’s eyes widened with fear and guilt. “I would never lie to you Sister.”

“And now you say nothing about breaking your promise to me. Korekiyo, dear, if you hate me that much then just kill me already. I’m going to perish soon enough anyways, why not be the one to end it? After all, you care about some boy more than your own sister.” Sister stated while standing up from her seat. 

Korekiyo felt tears build up in his eyes, each one slowly rolling down his face. He moved onto his knees, pleading with Sister. “I-I’m sorry, Sister. I will never see him again if that’s what you wish.” 

“No. You already abandoned me. I shall do the same to you.” 

“W-What? P-Please, Sister, you’re all I h-have.” Korekiyo’s breathing became irregular as the panic started to set in. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a nightmare.

Sister glared at him from above before bringing a hand down across Korekiyo’s face. He stayed in his spot, cowering in fear, but not arguing with Sister. She decided to repeat the action. Again. And again. And again. After a few minutes, Sister calmed down enough to speak. “Get out of my house. Now.” 

Korekiyo immediately scrambled to his feet, tears still rolling down his face, and grabbed his school bag before heading out of the house. He felt guilty for breaking his promise to Sister, and now he had nowhere to go. Korekiyo could not put a single thought together as he ran from his old house, cheek stinging after the continuous slapping from Sister. Finally, he ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground. Korekiyo sobbed for a few minutes before his head finally cleared up. He was worried about finding shelter before it turned cold outside, but he had no one to talk to. No one, that is, except the second number on his phone: Rantaro Amami. 

With shaky hands, Korekiyo pulled out the paper from his backpack and typed the number into his phone, hearing it ring until someone picked up. “Hello?” A deep voice asked.

“I-Is this Rantaro?” Korekiyo asked quietly.

“Yeah, is this Kiyo?” 

“Yes.” 

“...Are you alright? You sound like you just cried.” Rantaro asked with concern filling his voice.

Korekiyo sent Rantaro his location. “Can you come get me? I...had an accident.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right there. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” Rantaro questioned.

“N-No. I’ll be fine. Thank you for your concern.” Korekiyo pressed the ‘end call’ button on his phone before bringing his knees to his chest. After a few gruesome minutes, a car pulled up and it’s door opened, revealing Rantaro. 

The male immediately spotted Korekiyo and hugged him. “Hey, I’m here. Let’s get you to the car.” 

Korekiyo nodded and got up, bringing his bag with him, before walking towards the passenger’s seat of the car. He gripped the door and slowly opened it before getting into the seat, buckling his seat belt afterwards. Rantaro saw Korekiyo get into the car and followed his lead. He got into the driver’s seat and pressed the gas pedal, driving towards his own house. The two rode in silence. Rantaro wanted Korekiyo to have some time to cospose himself, so he drove slowly, even if his dislike of cars wanted him to do otherwise. 

Eventually, the two arrived at a huge house, one that put Korekiyo’s to shame. Rantaro quickly left the car and opened Korekiyo’s door for him, the latter sending him a thankful look. Korekiyo grabbed his bag before the two headed towards the house. “No one else is home right now, so you’ll have some time alone with me.” Rantaro said as he opened the door. 

Korekiyo nodded as the two walked inside the mansion. Rantaro led the taller male to his room, letting him examine the space freely, before leaving to get a wet cloth. He came back momentarily to find Korekiyo sitting on his bed. Rantaro walked up to him and pulled on his mask, signaling that he wanted it off. Korekiyo nodded, still not speaking, while Rantaro pulled the fabric off. Then, he carefully wiped away the tears with the wet material, making sure that he did not press down too hard. Rantaro saw the mark on Korekiyo’s cheek and got an icepack for it after finishing his job with the cloth. Korekiyo took the object and pressed it to his face, trying to stop the swelling. After a few seconds of silence, Rantaro spoke up. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Korekiyo took a deep breath before nodding. “I would have to tell you at some point anyways. It might as well be now.” Korekiyo looked at the floor before continuing. “Sister saw us on the porch, and she got upset. You see, I made a promise not to love anyone else other than her...and I broke it.” 

Rantaro nodded, accepting that he should not ask for details since Korekiyo did not want to talk about it. “You can stay here for as long as you want. I mean, you probably know how I feel about you.” 

“Indeed, I do. I also feel the same way, but I need some time before getting into a relationship.” Korekiyo responded after a moment. 

“Of course.” Rantaro said before getting a change of clothes for Korekiyo. “Here.” He handed them to the taller male. 

Korekiyo took the clothes gratefully before heading into the bathroom to change. He purposely avoided the mirror in fear of seeing Sister in it, and walked out of the bathroom in new clothes. He went back to the bedroom where Rantaro was laid down on the bed. The smaller male patted the spot next to him and Korekiyo moved to lay down next to Rantaro. The green-haired male brought Korekiyo into his chest, cuddling him comfortably. The taller male hummed in content before closing his tired eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Rantaro rubbed small circles onto Korekiyo’s back before also drifting into darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creepy house stood tall at the edge of the forest. No one dared to go into it, for there was now a new rumor: a girl had passed away in that home, yelling for her brother to come back, before passing away in misery, and deciding to haunt the house in spite of the brother that abandoned her.


End file.
